Special Christmas
by bhiblu21
Summary: Fic special di hari Natal yang indah!  Baca dan ripiu! Rate : T   Cuma ada foreplay kok


Kyaa! Natal telah tiba! Natal telah tiba! Hore hore horee! Libur oh, libur~ Kyaaa~~!  
Okey, jumpa dengan saya yang super gaje ini.  
Ohoho~  
Akhirnya impian saya bikin D18 terjadi juga~  
Dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kuma yang gak suka D18~  
Kufufu~  
(Pesan for Kuma : Maafkan saya ya~ Kufufu~)  
Tenang aja, ini ga ada lemon kok, walaupun tangan saya nulis lime dikit~ XD  
Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Amano Akira only!  
Warning : Misstypo? (Pasti ada!), Gaje? (Jelas!), Lime? (Ada dong, supaya seru!), OOC? (Bangettt!) (diketik dihape dan dicopas ke word)  
Enjoy!

22 Desember.

Hibari menatap kearah kalender, tepatnya kearah tanggal 25 yang dilingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah dengan catatan yang bertuliskan : "Buon Natale! Kyouya & Dino."  
"Haneuma.." gumam Hibari.  
Lalu ia pun kembali duduk di kursinya, menatap kosong kearah kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di depannya.  
'Apa yang harus kuberikan padanya untuk natal nanti.. Apakah dia akan menyukai pemberianku? Apa pekerjaan ini bisa selesai sebelum natal?'  
Hibari mengacak rambutnya sebentar, mengambil pena lalu mulai mengerjakan kertas-kertas didepannya.

* * *

  
'Harus selesai.' katanya dalam hati.

24 Desember. Jam 8 malam.

"Juudaime! Tak terasa besok sudah natal ya!" kata Gokudera sambil berjalan pulang bersama Tsuna dan Yamamoto.  
"Iya ya.. Aku harus ke Kokuyo Land setelah ini.. Harus kuberikan hadiah natal ini untuk Mukuro.." balas Tsuna.  
"He? Juudaime mau ke Kokuyo? Apa perlu kutemani?" kata Gokudera yang agak kaget mendengar pernyataan Tsuna.  
"Tidak perlu, Gokudera-kun.. Lebih baik kau habiskan malam natalmu dengan Yamamoto..." balas Tsuna sambil tersenyum.  
**BLUSH!****  
**"Benar kata Tsuna, Hayato. Kau sudah janji malam ini, kita akan me-"  
"Ya-Yakyuu baka! Jangan bicarakan soal itu didepan Juudaime!" omel Gokudera.  
"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi..." kata Tsuna yang sweatdrop melihat keduanya. 'Mereka ini..benar-benar sepasang kekasih bukan sih?'  
"Ah! Oh ya, Juudaime! Apa yang anda berikan untuk nanas itu?" kata Gokudera.  
"A-aku memberikan ini.. Mudah-mudahan dia suka sih.." balas Tsuna sambil menunjukkan hadiah natalnya kepada Gokudera dan Yamamoto.  
"Mukuro pasti suka. Tenang saja, Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto.  
"Ah, iya.."  
Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya sambil melanjutkan obrolannya.

* * *

Mari kita kembali ke Nami-chuu.  
Hibari menatap sebuah kotak berukuran sedang didepannya.  
"Haneuma.. Ia telat.."  
**BRAK!**  
Pintu pun terbuka.  
"Maaf aku terlambat, Kyouya! Tadi pekerjaanku selesai lebih lama dari perkiraanku lalu macet dan-"  
"Karena hari ini malam natal, jadi kau kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali, kamikorosu."  
Dino hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya yang manis itu dan duduk di sofa depan meja kerja Hibari.  
Hibari berdiri dari kursinya sambil membawa kotak didepannya, lalu duduk disamping Dino.  
"Ini." kata Hibari sambil memberikan Dino kotak tersebut.  
"Hm? Apa ini, Kyouya?" kata Dino sambil mengambil kotak tersebut.  
"Buka saja."  
Dino pun segera membuka kotak tersebut lalu melebarkan matanya melihat sebuah kue didalamnya.  
"Ini..apa?"  
"Hadiah natalmu. Aku tidak tahu mau memberimu apa, jadi aku berikan kue."  
Dino menaruh kotak kue itu dimeja depan sofa tersebut lalu memeluk Hibari, membuat wajah yang dipeluk memerah.  
"Terima kasih, Kyouya.." bisik Dino sambil mengecup bibir Hibari.  
"Hn." balas Hibari singkat.

* * *

"Ini enak! Apa namanya?" tanya Dino.  
"Namanya Bush de Noel."  
"Heee~ Itu artinya apa?" tanya Dino lagi.

...  
"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Hibari.  
Dino hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Hibari.  
"Haneuma, aku juga mau kue itu.." kata Hibari sambil menunjuk kearah kue tersebut.  
"Baiklah, yang mulia putriku yang manis..." kata Dino sambil memotong kue itu. "Buka mulutmu..ahmm.."  
**Hap.****  
**Hibari pun memakan kue itu.  
"Apa rasanya?" tanya Dino.  
"Manis.." jawab Hibari singkat.  
"Mau lagi?" lanjut Dino.  
"Hn." kata Hibari mengiyakan.  
Dino memotong kue itu dan menyodorkannya ke arah Hibari.  
**Hap.**  
Hibari memakannya.  
Dino pun menatap kearah Hibari yang sedang mengunyah pelan makanannya yang ada didalam mulutnya.  
'Kyouya.. Manis sekali...' pikir Dino sambil mencubit pelan pipi Hibari yang kemerahan.  
"Haneuma, sakit.." kata Hibari yang merasa tidak nyaman.  
"Tapi kamu manis.."balas Dino. "Oh, ya! Aku belum memberimu hadiah natal!" lanjutnya yang tiba-tiba panik.  
Hibari hanya menatap kearah Dino yang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di jaketnya dan menghela nafasnya.  
"Errr... Anoo, Kyouya.. Aku tidak bawa apa-apa untukmu... Ma-maaf.." kata Dino.  
"Hn." balas Hibari singkat.  
"Oh, begini saja. Apa yang kau mau dariku? Aku akan berikan apa pun!" lanjut Dino.

Hibari melebarkan matanya.  
"Apa pun?"  
"Iya.. Jadi, kau mau apa, Kyouya?"  
"Aku ingin ini."  
Hibari mencium bibir Dino. Membuat Dino terkejut dan agak sedikit panik, namun segera menguasai permainan.

Dino menidurkan tubuh Hibari di sofa untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.  
"Unh.. Ha..neuma..." desah Hibari yang sudah terlepas dari ciumannya.

"Tidak sabaran skali, Kyouya.." bisik Dino.  
Tangan Dino mulai membuka kancing kemeja Hibari sambil menjilati leher kemerahan Hibari.  
"Hn... Ahnn.. Di..no..." desah Hibari.  
"Kau manis sekali, Kyouya.. Bersiaplah.." bisik Dino sambil menggigit pelan telinga Hibari.  
Hibari pun hanya bisa berpasrah melihat Dino yang mulai 'seme mode on'.

-TIME SKIP UNTUK MENJAGA RATED TETAP T-

"Uhn.." desah Hibari yang kelelahan setelah melakukan 'itu'.  
"Hn.. Haneuma.." panggil Hibari.  
"Hm? Apa, Kyouya?" balas Dino sambil mengelus pelan rambut Hibari.  
"Dingin.." kata Hibari pelan sambil menutup matanya.  
"Iya iya..." kata Dino sambil menutupi tubuh Hibari dengan jaketnya.  
"Hn.. Hangat.."  
"Kyouya.." panggil Dino.  
"Nh?"  
"Joyeux Noel."  
"Apa artinya?" tanya Hibari.  
".sia~" kata Dino sambil memeluk Hibari.  
Hibari yang dipeluk memasang wajah kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang agak memerah.  
"Kyouya.. Kamu manis sekali~" kata Dino yang terus memeluk Hibari.  
"Haneuma... Lepas.. Aku ngantuk.." erang Hibari.  
"Tidur saja.." bisik Dino pelan.  
Sesaat setelah Dino menyuruhnya tidur, Hibari pun langsung tertidur.  
"Dasar anak kecil.." kata Dino tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan rambut Hibari.  
Dino mengecup dahi Hibari lalu menutup matanya dan tertidur.

* * *

~~OMAKE~~~~OMAKE~~~~OMAKE~~~~OMAKE~~

* * *

6927's Side.

Tsuna berdiri didepan sebuah gedung yang agak hancur, membawa sebuah kantung berisikan sesuatu.  
Lalu, Tsuna pun masuk kedalam gedung itu.  
"A-ano, permisi... Aku mencari Mukuro.." kata Tsuna sesampainya di sebuah ruangan didalam gedung itu.  
"Oya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tsunayoshi-ku?" tanya Mukuro yang sedang membaca buku, lalu mulai berdiri mendekati Tsuna.  
"Ano.. Err.. Bi-bisa kita bicara diluar saja? Aku malu kalau disini.." kata Tsuna mengajak Mukuro keluar.  
"Kufufu.. Baiklah."

"Ada apa, Tsunayoshi-ku?"  
"A-aku ingin memberimu ini.."  
Tsuna mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam kantung yang ia bawa dan memberikannya kepada Mukuro.  
Mukuro mengambilnya dan segera membukanya.  
"Kuharap kau menyukainya..." kata Tsuna pelan dengan semburat merah dipipinya.  
Mukuro melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat sebuah syal berwarna indigo dengan pattern nanas.  
"Ini.."  
"Ah, ka-kau tidak suka ya? Kupikir ini akan cocok denganmu.." kata Tsuna yang panik melihat wajah Mukuro yang bingung.  
Mukuro tersenyum dan melingkarkan syal itu di lehernya lalu memeluk Tsuna dari belakang.  
"Tsunayoshi.." bisik Mukuro.  
Tsuna hanya terdiam dengan wajah merah padam.  
"Aku suka kok... Terima kasih ya..." bisik Mukuro sambil mengecup pipi Tsuna.  
"I-i-iya.. Sama-sama, Mukuro.." balas Tsuna malu.  
"Oya? Perlihatkan wajahmu, Tsunayoshi..." kata Mukuro sambil memutar tubuh Tsuna. "Wajahmu manis skali.."  
"Mu-Mukuro, berhenti membuatku berdebar-debar.." kata Tsuna pelan.  
Tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Tsuna, Mukuro pun mencium bibir Tsuna.  
"Nghh.. Mu-Mukuro.." desah Tsuna sambil memeluk balik Mukuro.  
"Kufufu.. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan disana?" kata Mukuro menggendong Tsuna ala bridal style dan membawanya ke semak-semak.  
"Uhn.. Muku-ahn.."  
Dan selanjutnya dari arah sana terdengar suara desahan dan erangan yang sangat seduktif.

* * *

8059's Side

"Hayato~" panggil Yamamoto.  
"Apa?" balas Hayato sambil membaca buku.  
"Dingin skali~ Ne~ Kau sudah janji mau pakai ini untuk natal kan?~" kata Yamamoto sambil menunjukkan sebuah kantung bertulisan 'BENDA LAKNAT UNTUK NATAL'.  
"Ukh.. Iya iya.." kata Gokudera menutup bukunya lalu mengambil (baca : merampas) kantung tersebut.  
"Kutunggu kau di kamar ya, Hayato." kata Yamamoto sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mereka berdua.

10 menit kemudian.  
"Ya-yama..." panggil Gokudera dari pintu yang agak terbuka.  
"Ada apa, Ha-"  
Yamamoto terdiam.  
Menatap Gokudera dengan wajah kagum.  
"Ma-manisnyaa~" kata Yamamoto.  
"Se-sempit.. Baju ini sempit, bodoh." kata Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.  
"Tapi kau cocok, memakai baju maid itu.. Dengan nekomimi dan kalung bel kucing dilehermu.." kata Yamamoto sambil duduk di atas ranjang. "Kemari."  
Tanpa pertanyaan, Gokudera berjalan mendekati Yamamoto.  
"A-ada apa, Ma-master?" tanya Gokudera malu-malu.  
Tanpa peringatan, Yamamoto menarik tangan Gokudera dan menghempaskan tubuh uke-nya di atas ranjang.  
"Ma-master.." kata Gokudera dengan wajah memerah.  
Yamamoto pun mulai melancarkan serangan-serangannya tepat ketempat-tempat sensitif Gokudera dan membuat yang diserang memasuki 'uke mode on'.  
"Ahhn~ Ya-yama..."  
Dan seterusnya terdengar suara-suara seduktif dari dalam ruangan itu.

* * *

XS's side.

Malam natal yang indah di Italia.  
Dan juga malam yang indah(?) di Varia HQ.  
"VOIIII! Jangan brisik!" triak tuan putri kita yang manis, Squalo.  
"Squ-chan~ Kita harus merayakan natal dengan nyanyian indah bukan dengan triakan~" kata Lussuria.  
"Shi shi shi.. Squally sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk boss?" tanya Bel.  
"Senpai.. Ini.." kata Fran sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan cookies untuk Bel.  
"Shi shi shi.. Terima kasih hadiah natalnya. Dan ini untukmu." kata Bel mengecup pipi Fran.  
Fran hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah.  
Mari kita anggap Levi tidak ada.  
Natal di Varia akan makin indah tanpa kehadiran Levi.  
"Mana bos?" tanya Bel.  
"Tidak tahu~ Squ-chan, bisa panggilkan bos?" pinta Lussuria.  
"VOII! Kenapa harus aku? Panggil saja sendiri!"  
"Shi shi shi…. Karena Squ-chan mau memberikan hadiah natal untuk bos, kan?"  
"V-Voi! Ka-kata siapa aku mau memberikan hadiah untuk bos sialan itu!" balas Squalo dengan wajah memerah malu.  
"Shi shi shi.. Itu sih, sudah bisa ditebak~"  
"VOIII!"  
"Ma~ Ma~ Kalian berdua malah bertengkar~" kata Lussuria menenangkan mereka. "Sudah, Squ-chan panggilkan bos ya~"  
"Che!"

Dengan penuh keterpaksaaan, Squalo pun berjalan menuju kamar keka-maksudnya-bosnya yang tercin-eh-menyebalkan itu.  
**TOK TOK TOK!**  
"VOII! Bos!"  
**Siiinngg…..  
**"VOII! BOSSS! Kau didalam?" teriak Squalo sekali lagi.  
Tetap tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam ruangan.  
Dengan penuh amarah, Squalo langsung saja mendobrak pintu kamar Xanxus dan sukses membuat pintu itu agak sedikit…errr…berlubang.  
"Voii! Boss! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kupanggil ti-"  
**PRANG!**  
"Berisik, hiu sialan." balas Xanxus menghadiahkan segelas piring-ehmaksudnya-wine merah manis seimut darah yang membuat rambut rapunzel milik Squalo.  
"VOIIII! Brengsek! Kenapa kau melemparku hah?"  
"Karena kau berisik. Mana hadiahku?" tanya Xanxus yang langsung to the point.**  
BLUSH!**  
"B-Buat apa aku memberimu hadiah natal!" jawab Squalo.  
Xanxus menatap tajam Squalo, melihatnya mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala. Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan perlahan kearahnya. "Ho.. Apa perlu kuambil secara paksa?" katanya sambil mendekati Squalo.  
"M-menjauh dariku!" Squalo berjalan mundur perlahan, semakin cepat Xanxus mendekatinya, semakin cepat pula Squalo berjalan mundur.  
Sekarang tubuh Squalo sudah menyentuh tembok, dan Xanxus sudah tepat didepannya, mengunci seluruh gerakannya dengan 1 tangan. Perlahan ia menyentuh rambut Squalo yang bermandikan wine, menciumnya dan menjilatnya. Lalu berpindah ke leher putihnya, menjilat, mencium dan menggigitnya pelan, membuat sedikit bercak kemerahan.  
"U-uhnn… S-stop.. Menjauh.." desah Squalo pelan.  
"Berikan hadiahku, baru aku akan berhenti."  
"T-Tidak a-nghh..ada.."  
"Maka aku tidak akan berhenti. Mengusili tubuh sensitifmu ini."  
Xanxus kembali menjilati leher kemerahan Squalo dan tangannya mulai meng…meng..meng…meng…meng…  
"Gyahahahaa! Hahaha! S-stop! Jangann!" Ternyata tangan Xanxus menggelitiki tubuh Squalo sampai yang empunya badan pun menangis. "I-Iyaa! Ini kuberikan hadiahmu!"  
Xanxus pun menjauh sesaat setelah mendengar itu, dan berdiri diam depan Squalo.  
"Cih,seperti anak kecil saja kau.. Ini!" Squalo melemparkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah yang diikat dengan pita berwarna putih, ukurannya cukup besar.  
"Isinya apa?" tanya Xanxus.  
"Buka saja sendiri." balas Squalo sambil memalingkan wajahnya agak memerah entah apa sebabnya.  
Dibukanya bungkusan itu dengan cara yang…eerr…kasar dan liar *digaplok*, Xanxus mendapatkan sebuah syal berwarna merah marun seperti wine dan sebuah boneka hiu mini yang super imut. Pertama, Xanxus menatap kearah syal yang tingkat kerapihannya rendah itu *ditebas*. "Ini a-"  
"Syal itu buatan tanganku sendiri, lalu karena aku tidak pernah merajut sebelumnya jadi kalau jelek jangan marah." Squalo langsung saja memotong perkataan Xanxus.  
"Lalu kalau yang ini untuk apa?" tanya Xanxus sambil mengangkat boneka miniatur Squalo itu.  
"I-itu..umm…" Tiba-tiba saja wajah Squalo langsung memerah. "I-itu..kalau aku sedang pergi, i-itu..err…gunakan itu sebagai penggantiku..jika kau rindu padaku.." *OOC!*  
Xanxus terlihat agak terkejut dengan kata-kata hiu-nya yang manis itu, walaupun ia segera sadar dari alam kagetnya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Squalo dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Dielusnya rambut Squalo dan ia pun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Squalo. "Hn.."  
"Kena-"  
Kata-kata Squalo pun terhenti saat ia merasakan bibir Xanxus sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Melumat dan meraup habis bibir mungil itu.  
"Nghhh…mnnhh..Xa-xan..xus.."  
Dalam sekejap, Xanxus langsung mengangkat badan Squalo dan menghempaskanya di atas ranjang. Menindihnya dan mengunci seluruh gerakannya.  
Dan selanjutnya…  
Silahkan pikirkan sendiri..

-OWARI-

Selesaiii! Mama aku uda selesaiiii! TwT

Ah, kerjain benda gaje ginian aja sampe 1 bulan…

Jelek kan? Apalagi uda mulai bagian bawah2…

Bagi yang nungguin SS dan SoM, bersabar ya~ karena saya masi ada utang fic 6918 dan 8059 dan AlaudeOC, dan lain2 lah!

Lalu!

Ini uda males ku edit jadi kalo ada typo ato kata-kata yang agak aneh dan gak pas mohon dimaafkan..

OwOb

Baiklah! Semuaaanyaaa!

**Buon Natale! Merry Christmas! Joyeux Noel! Selamat Natal!**

**Dan Review please!**

**^w^b**


End file.
